New
by xXxFuture.Mrs.KuehlxXx
Summary: Evangeline transfers to a new school and things start to go haywire. Not good at summaries, check it out. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter1

In this story the Weasley twins are in the same year as Harry and Draco. The main Character in this story is also in this year.

Character Profile:

**Name**: Evangeline Discordia Patterson

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'7"

**Body**: Slender, Athletic

**Hair**: Waist length, straight, black with silver bangs

**Eyes**: Stormy gray

**Likes**: Reading, Writing, Singing, Music, Sports, Anything funny, food, people who accept others as they are, nature.

**Dislikes**: Waiting, bullies, people with big egos, losing, not being good enough.

**Piercings**: snake bites, four holes in ears.

**Tattoos**: scorpion on top of left foot, 'I Bite' with fangs on right hip.

**Family**: Patterson's are full blood Wizards and Witches. Excluding a few small branches of the family. They are family with the Malfoys and Blacks. Evangeline's parents are Ryain Patterson and Bianca Black Patterson. Both are Death eaters.

**Quirks**: Has chronic nightmares.

**Name**: Adreine Lee Fowler

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'11"

**Body**: Slim

**Hair**: Short, Black

**Eyes**: Forest Green

**House**: Slytherin


	2. Chapter2

Do you have everything? Your hairbrush, toothbrush, books, cauldron?" My mother asked from my bedroom door. "Yes, Mom. I've packed everything except for the bathroom sink." I said. Sometimes she could go so over board. We had just moved to London from the United States. It was a big move for us and it just happened to land me in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been attending Tennyson's School for Gifted Witches in the U.S. since I was ten and I was going to be in my last year this year. But this move landed me in Hogwarts and in sixth year. That means I'll have another year to go.

"Really Mom. I have everything. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. I'll meet you at the car." I said sitting down on the edge of my bed to put my shoes on. Finally she gave up pestering me to go deal with my father. My father isn't a bad man. He can be fairly nice and he really loves my mother. He loves me too, but we do tend to have some disagreements. He wasn't really speaking to me right now because I chose to get a tattoo. I really couldn't care if he was talking to me or not, if he was he would probably be trying to get me to join the Death Eaters. I lost count of how many times I have refused but he is nothing if not persistent. I finished getting ready and made my way downstairs. My mother was talking to my dad in the den.

"Bye Mom, Dad." I said waving before heading to the limo that was to drop me off at King's Cross Station. From there it was on to train 9¾, then to Hogwarts. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. I smiled as the chauffeur loaded my bags and then opened my door and helped me in. We have always had money but somehow I find it hard to be corrupted by it. Having the things I need is all I really want. Yes, sometimes I go buy something I don't need, just for fun, but I don't do it just to do it, or to spite someone. I really don't like that kind of thing. Sooner than I expected we pulled into the train station. I got out and my chauffeur handed me a trolley with my bags and owl on it.

My owl was a beautiful white and gray snow owl. I had named her Belladonna.

She had a rather sweet disposition and was a very fast flyer. My cousin Belletrix sent her to me when I first started school. I was so happy that I tried to floo my way to the Black Manor. My mom threw a fit and locked the floo powder away.

I made my way over to platform nine, but when I looked around I couldn't find platform 9¾. I found platform ten but there wasn't a platform between the two. Just as I was about to give up and go home I saw a storm of red heads line up facing the brick pole between platforms nine and ten. The first time I saw it I knew what was really going on. The little red head girl ran with her trolley strait at the wall but instead of crashing she disappeared. I made my way over to them and tapped, the woman I'm guessing to be their mother, on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I'm new and I was wondering if you could show me how that works?" I asked. She turned and smiled at me. I saw the others looking me over. She nodded at me. "Okay, all you have to do is run at the wall. No need for passwords or anything." I smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you so much. I almost went home because I couldn't find my way." She laughed as did the others. "Don't worry. Happens to the best of us. George, Fred, why don't you two let her go next." She said turning to the tallest boys of the bunch. They looked the same age as me, maybe a year older. They shrugged together, they definitely looked familiar. "Okay." They smiled at me and I nodded. I made it on the first try and was completely amazed by what I saw. On the other side of the platform was a huge red train with hundreds of witches and wizards boarding and showing their kids on board. I smiled and made my way onto the train. I was absolutely lost when it came to finding a seat so when I saw a face I knew I opened the compartment door.


	3. Chapter3

"Hey, Draco. Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked to the back of his head. My parents and I hadn't told anyone we were moving up here and I knew his face would be priceless. I wasn't wrong. He turned around and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. "Careful Draco. You'll catch flies." I said reaching out one hand and closing his mouth. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? How come no one told me you were coming?" He started popping off questions.

Draco was, in fact, my favorite cousin. We used to spend the summers together. One year at my house and the next at his. I hadn't seen him for a few years though. He often owled me but it was just small things never anything big. I smiled. "Draco. Calm down. I can only answer a question so fast. Plus we have a lot to catch up on." He nodded, and then he realized we weren't alone. There were three boys and a girl in the compartment with us. "Evangeline, this is Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, and Pansy. Guys this is Evangeline." He said in a formal introduction. I smiled and waved, they waved back except for Pansy who sneered at me.

"Okay so when did you get here?" Draco started on the questions again, while making room for me to sit next to him. I sat down and smiled. "We moved to London almost a week ago." I explained to him. He nodded before continuing his questioning. About halfway through the ride two of the boys got up and left. They said something about a food trolley. Five minutes after that spells were going off in the halls. I jumped from my seat and drew my wand. I made my way to where the two boys and a boy and girl were dueling. I quickly put a stop to it by disarming the four of them and taking their wands.

"What do you think you are doing dueling on the train?! Do you want to be expelled before you make it though the gates of the school?!" I was screaming at them when Draco came up behind me and took the wands. "Cool it. I see your still a strictler for the rules." He said with a sneer. I sneered back. "Only some of them. You should know that Draco." I put ice into my words and he took quick notice. "Whatever. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." He took the two and left, but not before throwing the other two wands to me.

I made my way though the crowd and to the other offenders. "Here are your wands. Do not make me use a stronger spell next time." I said with more ice than before. The girl gave me a dirty look. "Who do you think you are lecturing us. You used magic too!" She said. Her hair was as red as the others I saw earlier. The boy that was with her had black hair and halfway singed off eyebrows. "You should just be glad you weren't hit with something stronger than a disarming spell." I said back to her with the best sneer I could muster.

She scoffed at me. "Whatever," She breathed a quick, "Slytherin scum." I heard this and my temper flared. "What did you just call me?!" I was screaming at her now. "You heard me." She looked just as pissed as me. "I haven't been sorted, so care to try again." She laughed at me which only served to make me madder. "Well if you hang out with Slytherin scum, you'll turn into it." She said with laughter. My temper hit its peak and I hit her with a jelly legs curse. "Do NOT talk about my family like that!" I screamed at her before I turned and left. I went back to the compartment Draco and his friends were in. I walked in and slammed the compartment door shut. I knew I must look a mess. My hair was mussed from fighting my way through the crowds of people on the train and I could feel my cheeks burning with a flush.

"What in bloody hell happened to you?" Draco asked as I took a seat across from him. "I cursed that little bitch in the halls." I said still pissed about what she had said. Draco smirked and Pansy laughed. "What did you do that for? She must have pushed your buttons good." He said after a minute. I nodded. "She got to me good. Called Slytherins scum, mainly you and your friends here. So I hit her with my special." He burst out laughing. "You should have taken a picture. I swear your jelly legs curse does a right nasty job. I'd pay money to have seen you do that to a Weasley." He said between fits of laughter. "That's where I saw them!" I shouted out randomly. "Saw who?" Draco asked bewildered. "The twins from the platform. They own Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I buy from their mail order business all of the time. They have the best skiving snack boxes." I said happy that I had remembered.

"You shouldn't hang out with the likes of them. Their blood traitors. Oh get that stupid look off your face. I don't care if you don't like the word, its what they are." He snarled at me. I hated that word almost as much as mudblood. I may have been born to Death Eaters but I was nothing like them. I refused to think of myself as better than others because of who my parents were. "Draco, you know how I feel about those kinds of things. I will not listen to you speak of them. If you wish to do so, tell me and I'll be happy enough to leave." I said. He was just like my father in some ways, but he was my cousin and I loved him like a brother. "Then leave. My friends and I have things to talk about." He sneered. I shook my head but stood up and left anyways.


	4. Chapter4

I ran into a bushy haired prefect a few compartments down. "Why aren't you in your robes?" I had missed changing time trying to stop the duel earlier but I wasn't going to tell her that. "Sorry I'm new. I didn't know when we were supposed to change. She just pointed me in the direction of the nearest bathroom and went on her way. I decided to change before I went to find a seat for the rest of the ride.

I had been looking around for about eight minutes before the train shifted and I went rolling through an open compartment door. "Ow. Sorry about that." I said standing up and brushing myself off. I looked around and noticed that there were only three people in this compartment. One girl and two boys. The girl was a bleach blonde and was reading the Quibbler. One of the boys was very timid looking and had dark brown hair and was holding onto a toad, the last one I had seen before. He was in the paper. Harry Potter. "Don't worry about it. I did the same thing my first time on the train." The girl spoke up. "By the way I'm Luna Lovegood. This is Neville Longbottom and his toad Trevor. And that's Harry Potter." She said with a large smile. "Hello. I'm Evangeline Patterson." I said to all three of them. Neville nodded and looked like he was going to say something but didn't. Harry smiled and waved.

"Well, Evangeline, would you like to sit with us for the rest of the ride?" Luna was very nice. I nodded. "Yes, thank you." She smiled. "I love you earrings, are they spring radishes?" I asked. It was true I was a sucker for anything out of the ordinary. My father threw a fit once when I came out of my room wearing a garlic necklace. When he asked why I said it was so the vampires didn't get me. I had been reading muggle books about vampires. He was so mad. "Yes they are. You have a very good eye. Would you like a copy of the Quibbler?" I nodded quickly as a smile came to my face. "I love to read the Quibbler. I have Thomas send me a copy weekly." And I had. Thomas was one of my cousins from the Patterson side of my family. He lived on the other side of London and had graduated from Hogwarts last year.

She handed me a copy from her bag. "I get the new copies weekly. My dad is the owner of the Quibbler so I can give you a copy every week if you want." I felt my face brighten. "I would love that!" I said. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, except for the occasional croak from Trevor. When we got to the platform in Hogsmeade everyone filed off of the train and into carriages or boats. A man who looked to be half giant told me since I was new that I had to ride in a boat.

I reached the castle in the last boat, because one of the first years that had been riding in my boat had fallen over board. We had to stop and save him because the little twerp couldn't even swim. Needless to say, since I was the oldest I was the one who had to go in a save him. So I was soaked, in a bad mood and sure to have a horrible cold the next morning, by the time we got to the castle.


	5. Chapter5

When we got into the castle an older looking woman who must have been one of the teachers gave me a rather rude look. I already didn't like her. She lead us into the Great Hall and told us we would be sorted. I had to go first since I wasn't a first year. I was told to set down on an old looking stool before they put an old looking hat on my head. At first I was creeped out when it started talking but I started hearing bits of what it was saying. "Good mind, you would be great for Ravenclaw. But your very brave, like a true Gryffindor. And your family is of the purest. Most have been in Slytherin. With that temper of yours I have to say, _**Slytherin**_" It shouted across the hall. A cheer went up from the table farthest from where I sat. I stood up and made my way over to an empty spot on the table.

I knew Draco was in Slytherin and I could feel him sneering at me from down the table. He was probably pissed that I didn't sit with him, but I was still mad at him for earlier. I tuned myself into what the headmaster was saying. Something about a forest. Oh the forbidden forest, we aren't allowed to go in there. I didn't care so I let myself tune out again. Soon the entire table filled itself with food. I picked at a plate of food in front of me. I wasn't really hungry I just wanted to go to sleep.

I looked around my table until I found one of the prefects. He was kind of cute. Just as I was going to ask him for the password he stood up and shouted, "All first year Slytherins follow me." It was my first year here so I followed him. He lead us down into the dungeon and to a portrait. He told us that the password would change and that we would be told the new password every two weeks. Then he lead us into the common room. It was beautifully decorated. He told us where the rooms were and I made my way to my new room.

All of my bags were already there so I unpacked what I needed and changed for bed. When I came out of the bathroom my roommates were there. I didn't bother with introductions, laid down and fell asleep. That night I had nightmares of what was to come of this school year.

When I woke up it was five am. The sun was just coming up, and breakfast wouldn't start for another thirty minutes. I decided to go to the owlery and write a letter to my parents. I knew they would want to know that I was fairing well and what house I had been sorted into. They would be happy Draco was in the same house, I was sure they would ask him to spy on me and he would accept. I also knew that my dad started his job at the Ministry of Magic yesterday. He was working in the same department as Uncle Lucius and I wanted to know how he was liking it.

I finished sending Belladonna to my parents, and made my way to the Great Hall. Before I had made it all the way through the door, a teacher stopped me. He was tall and had black greasy looking hair. He had a look on his face that said he hated kids and I really wanted out of his line of attention. "Miss. Patterson, your schedule." He said handing me a slip of paper. "Thank you Professor-" I trailed off hoping he would understand. "Professor Snape." I nodded. "Thank you. Professor Snape." I smiled. He nodded and caught sight of another student before excusing himself. I continued to the table and sat down. I ate a huge plate of pancakes and oatmeal. When I had finished eating I took out my schedule and looked over my classes.

Transfiguration with McGonagall, Potions with Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts with- "Evangeline, is that your owl?" A voice next to me asked. I looked at the person first, it was a guy. He was pretty cute but there was something off about him. I looked around and saw Belladonna a little ways down the table. I whistled and she looked at me. She flew over and I untied the reply from my parents before she flew back out the window. "Yeah. Her names Belladonna. Well I would say my name is Evangeline, but apparently you already know that. So you are?" I began rambling and was really glad when I stopped. Luckily he thought it was funny. "I'm Adreine. Nice to meet you. So is it true you got thrown out of your old school for sleeping with a teacher?" That knocked the breath out of me. "What?! NO! I didn't get kicked out, and I definitely didn't sleep with a teacher! I just moved, because my dad got a job with the ministry!" I was going hysterical. "Calm down. It's just a joke we play on the new kids." He started laughing but I got really mad. Usually I can take a joke but that was just mean.

"Come here Evan." Draco just saved that guy from a jelly legs curse that not even the nurse could get rid of. I stood up and made my way down the table. "What do you want Draco?" I said coming to a stop behind him. "Did you know that your parents want me to spy on you?" He said in a playful tone. I smiled despite my earlier mood. "Maybe. I figured that they would ask you when I told them I got sorted into your house." I said with a small laugh. He nodded. "Grab a seat. Unless your still mad. I know how you hold a grudge." He said really laughing now. I laughed and sat down between him and Zambini. We talked for a while, mainly reminiscing about old times. Finally Crabbe made a remark about everyone going to class and we left the Great Hall. Turns out Draco was in a majority of my classes.


	6. Chapter6

When I got to Transfiguration the first thing I noticed was that while half the room was green and silver the other half was red and gold. I took a seat at the back of the room on the side closest to the Gryffindors. There weren't a lot of faces I recognized at all. Draco wasn't in this class but Goyle was, I took note that he would look my way every couple of minutes. So Draco wasn't the only one keeping tabs on me, this could be fun. The Weasley twins were in this class too, as was Adreine.

I quickly wrote a note to the twins asking what new products they had coming out and how much they wanted for them and sent it flying across the room, making sure everyone could see it. Goyle wrote something down in a pocket book and Adreine sent me a glare that he didn't think I could see. The twin that was just a bit taller than the other caught the note and quickly scribbled a reply before he sent it back. I caught it and read over it quickly.

Why would a Slytherin want to know? GW

I wrote a reply saying that I had been a customer for years thanks to my cousin and that I was out of skiving snack boxes, too. I sent it back and again Goyle wrote in the book, but this time Adreine glared at George. George showed the note to his brother and then pointed at me. His brother looked deep in thought for a moment before whispering something to George. George scribbled something on the noted and sent it back to me.

We have a whole new assortment of products. Meet us outside by the lake tonight at 6 and we'll show you some of the new stuff. And who was your cousin? GW

Sweet. It was working. I got to have fun bothering my family and their friends and buy jokes at the same time. This was more fun than I thought it would be. I caught George's attention and nodded, assuring him that I would be there. I looked over at Goyle and noticed that he was scribbling furiously in his pocket book, Adreine was openly glaring at the twins now. I held the note in my open palm for Goyle to see as it incinerated itself. His eyes got wide and I could barely hold in the laugh that was threatening to escape. Sooner than expected class ended and I found myself on my way to the dungeons.

I was one of the last ones to make it to Snape's class. Draco told me a lot about Snape this morning. Like the fact he was our head of class, he was the potions master and that he babied the Slytherins. As far as I was concerned this class would be a snap. Potions was my best class at Tennyson's. This class I had with Draco and Crabbe. The Ravenclaws were in the class too. Sometimes smart people were just too much. We had been in class five minutes before Snape began taking points from them. It was almost comical really.

Most of my classes for the rest of the day, were with Draco. He must have recruited his friends into watching me because every one of them had a small black pocket book and if I so much as sneezed they wrote in them. I wish I would get to see the look on Draco's face when he found out I had been talking to the twins. That reminded me that I had a rendezvous with them at six. I checked the clock in the Great Hall and saw that it was twenty till six. I figured that if I left now then by the time I found them it would be six. I stood up and said good night to Draco and his friends before making my way out of the Great Hall and onto the school grounds.

The lake wasn't that hard to find and neither were the twins. They had run a few younger kids away from a big tree at the edge of the lake and were goofing off and climbing the lower branches. "Hey. Where are the new products?" I asked sneaking up behind them. I was hoping to startle them but with no such luck I made my way in front of them and sat down in the grass. They grinned at each other and pulled quite a few things out of pockets in their robes that I was sure they had added themselves. "All of our new products are better than the competition. Everything from ton-tongue taffy, to strep throat suckers. We even made a deluxe skiving snack box." They said at the same time. I broke out a grin of my own.

"Can I see them? The new snack boxes?" Fred looked to George and nodded. He pulled a miniaturized box our of his pocket and tapped it with his wand. It was the size of a small T.V. My grin grew into a full blown smile when he opened it and I saw at least six new additions to the box. "How much?" I asked without hesitation. "Well how many additions do you see?" Fred asked with a grin. I thought for a second. "That depends are you asking about how many additions from the first boxes you came up with or the second set?" I answered his question with a question of my own. He smiled at me and laughed.

"How long have you been a customer exactly?" George asked while his brother was laughing. "Well my cousin was one of your first buyers and I started buying that same year. He was a fifth year at the time and he graduated last year. So three years. I buy almost every two weeks. I think I may have been the only one in America buying from you two." I said with a huge smile. "And who was this cousin of yours?" Fred asked as his laughter died out. "Thomas Dooley. He was a Gryffindor." I said thinking that I should send him a letter and let him know we moved. "Oh Thomas was one of our best customers. He was buying all that stuff for you?" They asked with disbelief. "Yeah. I love your products. I would send him money and he would buy from you and then owl it to me. I'm the reason most of your products are banned at Tennyson's School for Gifted Witches." I said with a proud smile. They both cracked up and then began to tell me the names of different things and their prices. By seven thirty my change purse had lightened considerably but my pockets were stuffed with different pranks and I had bought two of the deluxe snack boxes.


	7. Chapter7

I made it to my room before anything happened. I walked in and my roommates were talking with a very pissed off Draco. "Hey Draco. What's up?" I asked sitting down on my bed. If he saw me pull the joke stuff out of my pockets he would have a melt down. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He said with a snarl. "I was down by the lake, if you must know. I went for a walk. If I eat and then go to sleep I'll have nightmares, you know that." I said using the fact that he knew me so well against him. "Well don't go wandering around without telling someone, you could get the Slytherins in trouble." He was grasping at straws. "Okay Draco. So how many people exactly do you have watching me? I know there's Crabbe and Goyle, of course you would recruit Zambini. Did you ask Parkinson? I don't think she likes me very much." I noticed the more I said the more he paled. "Really, I don't know what your talking about." He said with conviction. I had been around him too long and could tell it was all an act. "Of course Draco. What was I thinking?" I sneered with venom. "Get out." I deadpanned at him. "What?" He didn't think I could be serious. I was the joker in my family but even I had a serious side. "GET OUT NOW." I said louder than necessary. He got the point and left. I turned to my roommates. "Good night girls." I emptied my pockets and took a shower before laying down and going to bed.

That night I had nightmares again. But unlike yesterday this time I was shaken awake by one of my roommates. "You were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?" She was rather sweet for a Slytherin. "Yes. Thank you for waking me." She nodded before going back to her bed and going back to sleep. I looked at the clock on the wall. 2 am. I wouldn't get back to sleep so I got up and got dressed. I figured I had time to pull a few innocent pranks. I pulled out a few of the strep throat suckers that I had bought last night. I snuck out of my room down the stairs and up to Draco's room. Inside I put one sucker on Draco's bedside table with a note saying sorry for kicking him out of my dorm room. Then I put one on Crabbe's table and one on Goyle's and Zambini's tables. I snuck back out and made my way down to the common room. I didn't have any homework so I pulled out my potions book and began reading through it.

After reading for a while I figured that if I didn't want this to happen the rest of the year I would have to tell the Headmaster about my problem. At Tennyson's they had made me take a dreamless sleep potion. I had only taken them about three months when school ended but I hadn't had a nightmare at all. Maybe they would work again. At five I bean to hear people move about. I got up and got my bags out of my room before heading to the Great Hall. If I couldn't find Snape there I would ask someone where his office was.

I stopped along the way when I heard two people arguing in a room. I stopped outside the door to listen. "What is that supposed to mean?" It was a girls voice. It had a high pitch. "Exactly what I said. I don't want to go out with you anymore. It just isn't right. I don't feel the same as I did." That voice was so familiar. I heard the girl start to sniffle. "Please Angelina, don't cry. I just can't lead you on. It would only make it worse." I heard the door handle start turning and quickly ducked around a corner. The girl, Angelina, came running out of the room crying. She was a Gryffindor, but I still felt sorry for her. Breaking up was always painful. What shocked me was that George came out after she had enough time to get a few corridors away. I waited until he left to move from my spot. I quickly made my way to the Great Hall.

Snape wasn't at the head table but just as I was about to leave a very pissed Zambini grabbed me by the arm. "What do you want Zambini?" He sneered at me. "How do we get rid of the strep throat? We know it was you who left the suckers." He said letting go of my arm. I laughed. "Did Draco eat one of them?" I asked though my laughter. "Nope. Crabbe and Goyle got to them first, but Draco found the note you left and said it was probably one of your pranks." My laughter stopped. "Damn, I was hoping he would fall for it. Oh well. Here is the antidote. Just have them eat this sucker and the strep should go away in about five minutes. If it doesn't then they should probably see the nurse." I said handing him two blue suckers. He grabbed them before walking away. I looked around and everyone was heading to class. Oh well, I would just talk to him after his class.


	8. Chapter8

Transfiguration went by without anything happening. Goyle was there but he didn't talk very much though I did see him looking at me warily a few times. Potions was a little more exciting. One of the Ravenclaws blew her eyebrows off by messing up an antidote potion for a water sprite's bite. It was a simple potion I finished early and put my potion on his desk. When he dismissed the class I stayed back. "Can I help you with something Miss. Patterson?" He asked in his usual monotony. "Yes sir. You see, I really need to talk with you and the headmaster about something." He sighed. "I see. Come back here after dinner and we shall go to see him." I had a feeling that he wasn't usually this nice to his students. "Thank you sir." I said before leaving and going to my next class. Draco was giving me a glare during most of the class, so I wrote him a note.

Sorry for kicking you out last night and about the pops, but there is no need to get so worked up about me being late to class. I had to talk to Snape. And after dinner I'm going to disappear for a little while, I have to talk to the head master. I'm having nightmares again. I was screaming in my sleep last night and one of my roommates had to wake me up. But I'm going to start the potions again, so don't worry about it. And stop with that look, you'll mess up that pretty face. EDP.

I sent it to him without anyone seeing it and turned my attention back to the teacher. I felt something bump into my leg and looked down. Sitting next to my leg was a paper swan. It was a return note from Draco.

You still have them? The nightmares? And is it a crime to worry about your family? Be careful with those potions. And don't worry about my pretty face, not even wrinkles could mess this up. DM.

I sent him a quick reply telling him that I still had them and that I would be careful. I added that its not illegal to worry but it is illegal to stalk. The teacher quickly dismissed us and I left. I was starting to get really tired during my classes so I was happy when dinner was over and I made my way to the dungeons. Snape was in his classroom grading papers when I knocked on the door. "Come in." He said from behind his desk. "It's me professor." I said shutting the door. "Yes. Let's floo there it will be quicker. And I have many things to do." He said handing me the floo powder. I threw a handful in and stepped into the flame shouting Headmasters office. I quickly stepped out of the fireplace on the other side and moved away so Snape wouldn't run into me. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk writing something down when I arrived. He looked up as Snape stepped through the fireplace.

"Severus. Miss. Patterson. Have a seat. Would you like some tea?" He asked conjuring himself a cup of tea. "No thank you Professor." I said sitting in front of his desk. "Well what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Snape interrupted. "Well you see, I have chronic nightmares and I was wondering about your rules on potions use. Because the rule says that no student is to be given a potion unless necessary, but I don't have to have them. But without them I don't sleep well and I'm usually not given roommates because of it." I explained to them. Dumbledore nodded. "What do you think Severus? Can you brew enough dreamless sleep potions?" Snape nodded. "Yes but I am sure to run out of a few ingredients." He said looking at Dumbledore. "My parents would pay for the ingredients. My mother has to brew the potion at home, so when I started having the nightmares at school she paid to have the potion brewed for me. And I know its a lot to ask but if you need any help with brewing them, I'm getting really good at it but I know students aren't allowed to brew potions unsupervised." It was true. My mother had been teaching me how to brew the potion at home. "Alright. Come to my office every other Thursday night at seven o'clock. We will brew the potions then and in quantities large enough to last two weeks. Have your parents send the ingredients and we start tomorrow." Snape said. "Well if that is all, then you may go Miss. Patterson." Dumbledore dismissed me.

I nodded and left to the owlery. I wrote to my parents to let them know I was having to start brewing the potion again and would need the bags of ingredients from my room. I also told them to tell Draco to back off some or I would start hexing him. I was sure that would work so I made my way back to the common room. I figured I should stop by Draco's room to check on his friends. I stopped outside the door when I heard someone shouting. "Are you sure that's what you saw. The Weasley twins?" There was a pause. "Yes. I'm sure of what I saw. She was with them last night before she came back inside. They were down by the lake together." Both voices belonged to males, but I knew one voice by heart. Draco. The other sounded like Zambini.

I opened the door without knocking, and both heads shot up to look at me. "So how are Crabbe and Goyle doing? Throats still hurting?" I asked acting as though I hadn't heard anything. "No. Those suckers you gave us worked like you said they would, but they were a bit sore afterwards." Zambini answered. "Good well I just came by to check on them and to tell Draco something." Zambini nodded and left the room, though I was sure that he was eavesdropping. "Send someone to spy on me again and I'll hex them and then I'm coming after you. I wont have my year ruined by people spying on my every move. Pass it on to every one of your little henchmen too." I said before turning around and leaving before he could say anything.

I went to my room only this time it was empty. I took a shower and went to sleep. Not bothering to plan any pranks tonight. At almost three o'clock the next morning I was shake awake again. "Wake up. You were screaming again. I think you should go see Snape, your keeping us awake." She said before going back to bed. I got up and noticed that I was covered in sweat. I took another shower and went to the common room. I took out a piece of paper and a quill and wrote to Thomas.

Dearest Thomas,

I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to write but I thought you would like to know that my family has moved to London. Currently I'm at Hogwarts. Draco has been getting on my nerves. My parents have him watching me and his friends are helping. I threatened to hex him, maybe that will keep him away. I' m sorry if this owl wakes you up, but I'm having nightmares again. My roommate woke me up because I was screaming again and I cant go back to sleep. I start the potions again tomorrow, maybe it will help. Anyway let me know if you need anything from the Weasley twins. Now I can supply you. And thanks for the last Quibbler but Luna has become my new Quibbler supplier. Anyways I hope to see you this summer.

Love, EDP.

I finished the letter and decided to send it now. It was five by the time I reached the owlery. I sent it off with one of the school owls seeing as how Belladonna still wasn't back. Then I headed down to breakfast. I made it through a piece of toast, two eggs and some bacon before post arrived. I had eight owls in all. Belladonna held a letter out to me. My parents had written a two page letter and sent the ingredients with the other seven owls. I quickly read through the letter and noted that my parents would call Draco off. Then I untied the boxes of ingredients, I gave the owls a few treats and they flew off to the owlery to rest. I put the ingredients in my bag and finished my breakfast before going to class.


	9. Chapter9

Class was boring. We had to transfigure a dog into a cat, a clock and then back to a dog. It was somewhat simple. Then I felt something jump up onto the top of my shoe. I looked down to see a frog note. I picked it up when I 'dropped my wand'. I opened it careful not to tear it. It was from a secret admirer. This day just got more interesting. Being inconspicuous I looked around the room. Three people were looking at me. Goyle, Adreine, and George. The note didn't say anything specific to any of their personalities, and had been written with a quick quotes quill so I didn't have any actual hand writing comparison trick I could use on it, but I knew that if I kept it someone would find it so I quickly incinerated it. This time when I looked I made sure to make it noticeable. They all three quickly looked away. This would be fun.

When McGonagall dismissed us I began my trek to the dungeons for potions. Tonight was when I would begin brewing the potions. It was a level 3 potion, not too hard, but definitely not easy. It would only take about two hours to finish but that means tonight I sleep all through the night. This thought put a smile on my face. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone, knocking us both to the ground. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said standing up and offering to help them up. "Nah don't worry about it. It was my fault." Adreine said from the floor. I didn't reply. I bent down and began to pick up anything that had fallen from my bag in the spill. When I had everything I stood up and without saying anything to Adreine I continued on my way to class.

I was five minutes late to potions thanks to the spill I took. Snape took five points from our house and half the Slytherins glared at me all through class. Have you ever tried to complete a level 3 potion with eight pairs of eyes boring holes into you? It makes the task harder than you would expect. I finished my potion and took it up to Snape's desk just as he dismissed class. I waited until everyone was gone. "Professor, my parents sent over the ingredients for the potion." I said going to get my bag. "Very well. We start brewing the potions tonight. You are not to tell anyone you are taking these potions if they do not know of your condition. I'm under the impression that Draco knows?" He asked. "Yes sir." I had told Draco the first time I had the nightmares. "Okay. No one else, here at Hogwarts is to know of this. If a teacher catches you going to or from a session of brewing you are to tell them that you had detention. If they ask you why, you are to send them to me. Now leave the ingredients here and go to your next class. Here is a pass." He said levitating a note over to me. I took the ingredient boxes out of my bag and set them on his desk before leaving to go to class.

The rest of my day went pretty uneventful. Not even a note from my secret admirer. I was at dinner now. After this I was going to the owlery to write my parents and then to Snape's office. I wasn't paying any attention at all when I noticed something near my plate moving. It was a butterfly note. It was beautiful to watch. It would flutter from my plate to my cup and then back again. I opened it carefully.

What's Wrong? You seem distracted. Are you busy tonight? SA

It was from my secret admirer. I quickly took out a quill and wrote that I was busy unfortunately. I folded the butterfly back with a simple spell and it took off. It didn't dawn on me to watch where it landed. When it didn't return I got up and left going to the owlery.

When I got to the owlery I quickly wrote my mother thanking her for the ingredients and for telling Draco to back off. When I was done I looked around for Belladonna. She wasn't in the owlery. That was strange, come to think of it the owl I had sent to Thomas's hadn't returned yet. I tied the note to a school owl and began my walk to the potion master's office. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter10

"Come in." Snape said from behind a boiling cauldron. "Your late." He said before I could explain. "I'm sorry sir. Professor McGonagall stopped me in the hall. I told her that I had detention and that you would give me another if I was too late." He nodded and then sighed. "I see. Go over there behind my desk and get some powdered deer antler." He droned out. "Yes sir." I put my bag down next to his desk and searched through the boxes until I found the one he was looking for. "What kind of nightmares are you having Miss. Patterson." Snape asked when I handed him the powdered antler. "Um what do you mean?" He sighed. "What do you dream about? Death? Destruction? The past? Forgetting your homework? What?" I felt the blood rushing out of my face. "Uh well you see I dream of things to come and things that will repeat themselves. But it is only the bad things. Death. Destruction. Famine. War. The Dark Lord." I noticed that he stiffened visibly.

"How many dreams have you had since you got to Hogwarts?" I didn't expect that question. "Three. One for every night I've been here. My roommates complained this morning that I was keeping them awake, because I was screaming in my sleep." He stopped working on the potion for a moment. "Tell me about the first one." My hands began to shake. "I was standing at the bottom of the staircase in front of the Great Hall. Students were running from something. Everything was hectic. The staircases were crumbling, spells were being fired." I blanked out and knew what I had said was going to come true but I knew now I had brought about a vision.

"**When Dark and Light compete for first. When ladders to the sky fall. When the only one HE is scared of parishes. That is when it will begin. The beginning of the end. Peace will be far but near. Three will step forward and all will be calm."**

Sorry it's a cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter 11

When I came to I was sitting in a chair in front of Snape's desk. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk scribbling furiously. There were three vials sitting on the edge of the desk. One was filled with a clear liquid. "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular. "When did you first start having visions?" Dumbledore asked without looking up from his letter. Any blood I had in my face left. I started to feel sick. I conjured a quick trash can and just in time to lose my dinner. "Answers?" I was so shaken. I don't even remember what was said the first time. "Draco." I managed to say it without stuttering. "Severus. Wake the boy up and get him down here." Snape nodded before sweeping out of the door.

"Professor. What did I say?" Dumbledore looked up this time. "You do not remember?" He seemed relieved. "No sir. This is only the third time this has happened, but I haven't remembered any of the others. Draco was with me both of the other times. He wouldn't tell me what I said." Dumbledore folded the letter and handed it to a phoenix that was perched on the back of the chair. "Are you aware that you have been speaking prophecies to your cousin? And are you aware his father is one of the Dark Lord's followers?"

I was dumbstruck. He knew about Uncle Lucius, and he thought my cousin was using me to help the Dark Lord. "How dare you accuse my cousin of doing such a thing. My cousin loves me." "Professor what is this about?" Draco interrupted walking through the door. "Draco." I jumped up to hug him. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy. What were the first two prophecies about?" Dumbledore asked placing his hands on top of the desk. Snape closed the door and sound proofed the room. "What prophecies?" Draco questioned with a sneer at the headmaster. "The ones your cousin has been supplying you with since her 'Nightmares' started." Draco blanched. "I don't know what your going on about." It was clearly a lie. "Severus, call in her parents, the Minister, the aurors, and the head of the Department of Mysteries. Tell them all to floo in through this fireplace." He said calmly. Draco sank into the seat next to me. "Draco?" I was terrified and mad and worried. I felt like my head was going to explode. Everything I thought I knew was crashing around me. My cousin was using me to help the Dark Lord. "Answer me! Have you been using me? DRACO! Answer me!" I shouted standing up and slapping him across the face. He looked like he was in shock. Tears were rolling down his face but he didn't have an expression. No sadness, no regret, no anger, nothing. And it made me madder that he wasn't sorry, that he didn't regret it. I wanted to hurt him, no I wanted to kill him, but I wouldn't. I wasn't like them and I would show them that.

Suddenly the fireplace was alight with green flames. Four aurors stepped out of the flames. One right after the other until the room felt a little crowded. "Kingsley," Dumbledore was the first to speak up. "I'm going to turn Mr. Malfoy over to you on charges of being a traitor to the Ministry of Magic, and being in alliance with the Dark Lord. If you want to question these charges, you may check his arm. In a few minutes two more Death Eaters will walk through that fireplace, you are to take them into custody on the same charges." Kingsley moved me away from Draco and pulled his sleeve back to reveal a Dark Mark. Dumbledore took the two empty vials off his desk and put his wand tip to Draco's temple when he pulled it away a string came with it. He put it in one of the vials and then did it again and placed it in the other vial. He placed them back on the desk.

I thought I was going to be sick again. The fireplace lit up again and my parents walked out. The other three aurors quickly disarmed them and bound them with cords from their wands. I couldn't do anything. I was starting to get a headache. My parents looked at me with pissed expressions. "How could you sell out your family?" My father asked over the noise in the room. "Me? Everyone already knows what you are! You were the one trying to sell me out, all those times you asked me to join him. You knew I was a prophet, didn't you? Answer me! You, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, even Bella. Didn't they? You sick fuckers! I'm your daughter, not some fucking tool!" They looked at me with scared faces, but I wasn't done yet. I let my voice fall until it was a whisper. I coated it in all the venom I could and I hoped that it would chill their bones. "I hope you rot in Azkaban." Dumbledore finally stood up out of his seat. "That will be all Kingsley." The aurors picked up my parents and restrained Draco before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Five minutes to the second, after the aurors left, the fireplace lit up and out walked the Minister of Magic. "Cornelius. Good evening I hope." Dumbledore stood up and shook his hand. "Albus, so good to see you. Now about this meeting." Snape left the room and returned with a bottle of Fire whiskey. He poured four shots and even handed one to me. I thanked him quietly and quickly tipped it back. Maybe if I could get out of here I could find a few bottles of that, or maybe something just as strong. "Well apparently Ms.-" "Evangeline Discordia Black." I said. I don't really know why I changed it but I knew I had family who wasn't associated with the Dark Lord on that side of my family. "As I was saying, apparently Ms. Black is a hidden prophet. It was even kept from her and suppressed when she was at school by using dreamless sleep potions. She just made a prophecy about an hour ago. That's why the head of the Department of Mysteries has been summoned." Just as Dumbledore was saying this the fireplace came alive again and out stepped an older looking gentleman with white hair and a beard almost as long as Dumbledore's.

"Hello Dumbledore. Cornelius, Snape." He said looking around the room before his eyes stopped on me. "Hello, Jonathan. I have something for you. Three things, really. One is a memory of Severus's. It is of the most recent prophecy made by Ms. Black. I have reason to believe it involves You-Know-Who." He said the name so as to not offend his guests. "The other two are from Draco Malfoy's memory. He was with her when she made them. You may also want to visit her parent's memories to make sure we have them all." I stood up on shaking legs. I thought my knees where going to give out on me. "Can I help you with something Ms. Black?" Dumbledore asked sitting down behind the desk.

"Yes. I want a dreamless sleep potion and then I want to go to my dorm and spend the rest of my year as inconspicuously as possible. I don't want anything about this to get out to the students and I want to keep living my life as it has been for the past seventeen years. But I highly doubt that I will get any of those things so I'm going to go to my common room, bribe some kids out of the corner chairs next to the fireplace, and get what little sleep I can. Good night Headmaster. Good night Professor Snape. Good night Minister, and good night head of whatever." I made it to the doorway of Snape's classroom before I was stopped.

"I'm sorry to inform you but this changes things completely. We are going to send you to a safe house, and you will be tutored from there. You are not allowed to contact anyone outside of those who we tell you. That is for your own safety. You will finish your schooling there and will be alerted about the happenings of what is going on. You leave tomorrow." I let my knees give and sat on the floor. I could feel the tears start pouring out of my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Everything was going to change. "What about Thomas?" I had forgotten but when I thought about everyone being in jail I realized he was the only on that I cared about who wasn't in with the Dark Lord. "Thomas? My dear, who might I ask is Thomas?" Cornelius spoke up from the doorway to Snape's office. "Thomas Dooley. He is my cousin and the only family I have left." I said choking on my words. "He was a student here at Hogwarts. He graduated last year." Dumbledore filled the Minister in. "I wrote him but he hasn't replied yet. I'm worried about him." The Minister cleared his throat. "I'll go and fetch him Dumbledore. It would be good to have him around." He disappeared through the doorway and I heard the fireplace.

"Join us back in the office?" Dumbledore asked from behind me. I didn't trust my voice right now so I nodded my head. He helped me up and back into the office chair. Snape poured me another drink, which I quickly downed. We had been waiting about ten minutes when the Minister's head appeared in the fireplace. "Dumbledore, I think you should see this." He said before he disappeared. "Severus, pour her another drink and keep her here." Dumbledore said before stepping through the fireplace.

I had two more drinks before Snape gave me the bottle. It was an hour before Dumbledore returned. "Severus, give her one of the potions and let her go to sleep in the room in my study. Keep her away from the others." I was drunk. I'll admit that. I couldn't even remember my own name by the time I was being led up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed, with a major hangover. The events of yesterday came back to me. My parents were in jail, as was Draco. My life was going to change forever. And my cousin, then I remembered I didn't see him before I got drunk. I got up off the bed and was thankful I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I walked over to the door and opened it just enough to peak out. I looked out over Dumbledore's office. I was the only one in the room so I took my time in looking over each little bobble. After an hour of looking through the bobbles that lined the shelves of Dumbledore's office, there was a knock on the door. I was the only one there so I thought that I might as well play it up until my life goes off like a nuclear bomb.

"Come in." I said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. A boy about my age walked through the door. Then I realized who it was. "Hello Harry. Can I help you?" I asked still playing around. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?" He got strait to the point. "Well don't I wish I knew. I woke up here all alone." I said thinking about everything but waking up here. I was wondering where Dumbledore was too. Harry walked around for a little while. "Well thanks but I think I'm going to go." He said making his way towards the door. "Okay, just don't tell anyone you saw me, we could both get in trouble." I said being serious. "Yeah. Okay, I never saw you." He said but just as his hand touched the door someone pushed it open from the other side.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" Snape demanded as he walked into the room. "I was just looking for Dumbledore, sir." Harry told him truthfully. "Dumbledore is away on pressing matters. Go back to class and do not tell anyone that she is here. In fact you never saw her, and you were never in this room." Snape said in a convincing tone. "Yes, sir." Harry said though it was a little strained. Harry left the room and Snape turned his attention to me. "Sir, where is Thomas?" I asked before he could ask his own questions. I knew he had them. You could see all the unanswered questions behind his eyes. "You will have to ask Dumbledore that question, but he is not reachable at this exact moment so it will have to wait." His tone signaled that it was the end of that conversation.

"Come with me." He ordered as he made his way out of Dumbledore's office and down a long flight of stairs. When we got to the bottom a door swung open and we stepped out into the corridor. "Where are we going?" I asked as we made our way down more stairs. "To pack your things. You leave for the safe house today." He said as low as possible while still letting me hear him. I nodded. We made it to my dorm room without trouble and soon I was packed and ready to go, except for one small thing. "Professor, I have to go to the owlery. I have to find Belladonna." He turned to look at me. "We sent your owl ahead to the safe house with the help of Mr. Fowler." I smiled at him. He didn't return it, he just turned back to what he was doing. "If that is everything we must be on our way." He said turning to leave the door. Before I had time to pick up my trunk he had turned back around and tapped it with his wand making it minimize. I loved that spell. I picked up my trunk and bag and put them in my pocket.

I followed Snape until we got to the Great Hall. "Where are we going now?" I asked. I was getting really confused. I thought he said I was leaving. 'You don't want any lunch?" He said as though it was a statement. I shook my head. "No thank you." He started walking again. This time we walked to the castle gates. Outside of the gates was a crowd of red heads, and one dark haired boy. I recognized George and Harry quickly. "Hello, you must be Miss. Patterson." A portly woman said coming up to pull me into a hug. I winced as she said my parents' last name. "Actually it's Black. Evangeline Black." Harry gave me a strange look, like he knew something I didn't. "Oh, well yes, we should be on our way." said the tallest of the red heads, Mr. Weasley, if I'm correct. I turned to thank Snape for helping me with my bags, only to notice that he was already half-way to the castle now. "Evangeline? Are you coming?" one of the shorter Weasleys asked. "Oh, yes, of course." I followed them to a short, muggle car. I was about to ask how we would all fit, when Fred leaned in close, "It has an expansion spell on the inside, easily fits twelve." I nodded and climbed in. He was right, even with all nine of us, there was still room.


End file.
